


Near Miss

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dinah working together, until a near tragic accident forces them both to face facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

All it took was that one turn of bad luck. A joint mission, just the two of them like the old days in Star City, gone slightly left of where it should have.

The flare of worry in Roy's eyes when he watched the wall come down toward Dinah was unseen by her, and his shout of 'no' went unheard as she reacted on instinct, a wide-range Cry hitting the falling wall as her hands went up to protect her head.

Miraculously, she was able to deflect most of the debris with that shout and shielding, but a piece did graze her temple as Roy fired two arrows in quick succession, net and bolo capturing the escaping rogues.

He was at her side before the wall fully settled, checking her over. "Di?"

"I'm fine, Boy-o," she said softly, a little dazed, and the blood trickling down to make vision from one eye questionable. "Get them secured for the cops, and then you can take me home," she added at his worried look.

"Okay."

Roy was pretty thorough and far from gentle, as he secured both of them, for scaring him. He could have lost her...and that thought made him feel his groin clench as his chest felt like ice. Losing her was one option he did not want to think of, not when she was the only one who never turned away from him.

It preyed on his mind all the way home. He was grateful she was staying with him currently, so that he could be the one to bandage the cut, to be sure she really was fine. He knew his face was showing his fears as he worked, because Dinah was quiet, not teasing him like she normally would.

And after, when she actually let him cook, she watched him steadily. Her chatter with Lian remained normal, but Roy had to struggle to find the right level with his daughter, too disturbed by the near miss. He did settle enough to put his daughter to bed, feeling Dinah still watching him. It was enough to make him think maybe he was being ridiculous, and he mumbled an apology at her, feigning being tired so he could go on to bed. She stayed where she was until he was in his room, where he could think.

Thinking, while not one of Roy's favorite points, was at least good for inducing sleep. He let that instinct take over, hoping to banish his recollection of that wall falling.

Only...it featured in the dreams that came. Repeatedly, with him too far away to do anything, and far different results. He wanted to scream, to stop it from happening...

...and he came awake to the feel of a woman's body moving into his space, a body that only had his shorts blocking the full contact of skin on skin.

"Di..."

Her finger covered his lips, before the dim light processed enough for him to see her face, the bandage over her eye. "Roy...I'm not leaving you, ever." She kissed his lips lightly, her body winding against his in a very inviting stretch. "Let me show you just how much I love you?"

He had to swallow, his breathing too fast and forced. "I...Di...you don't have...."

"I know." Di smiled in the dim light, and then ran a hand down, over his chest, his stomach, down to the waistband of his shorts. "But I also know just how deeply you love me...and this has been too long coming, Roy."

Roy wasn't sure this wasn't some strange new twist on his usual dreams of her, but he was not going to protest a single word more when her hand slipped inside his shorts, and took away rational thought. Between her kisses and her touches, followed by the way she felt once those shorts were gone and they were just moving into one rhythm....Roy couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Except, maybe, the way she looked laid against his chest after, purring for him, for what they'd shared.


End file.
